Warhammer the witch king of Nagroth
by The Zodiac Killer
Summary: Warhammar the Witch king of Narrgaroth Rated M Chapter one There Malekith sat at his throne a with a silver goblet in his hand it contained red wine eyes burning with rage his armour as black as the dead of night so he said in a voice that chilled even his loyal Black guards of Naggaroths spines he was talking to anothe


Warhammar the Witch king of Narrgaroth

Rated M

Chapter one

There Malekith sat at his throne a with a silver goblet in his hand it contained red wine eyes burning with rage his armour as black as the dead of night so he said in a voice that chilled even his loyal Black guards of Naggaroths spines he was talking to another Dark elf who was in rags you're going to tell me who has orchestrated you're miserable excuse of a rebellion or do I have to torture your dreams once more he said his eyes looking at the worthless whelp tortureing him was useless as he was once a cold knight which means he had little feeling in his skin torturing him was little good and Malekith needed him alive for the rest of the rebellion were hiding and not even his mother Morathi could locate them so this was there only lead but Malekith discovered his mind was as easy to torture as torturing any other Dark elf save Cold one knights. No no my lord please not again I beg you I'll tell you every thing just please no more Makekith stood up and yelled with a mocking voice the weakling cries for mercy the coward the the black guards chuckled then stopped when Malekith sat back on his throne now squeal you rat he said now serious he told them they hid in a cavern that went under the mountains a place that no beast knew and that they were trying to spread there word to all dark elves to rebel. Now please send me back to my cell no more nightmares I want to dream freely. Hmm you we'll be set free what said the elf astonished you mean that yes he said and pointed to the black guard on the left who drew his sword you we'll be set free from this world and Pe given to Slannesh said Malekith cheekily. Wait no!-chop the Black guard choped of the Dark elfs head his head rolled to Malekiths throne the elfs blood poured all over the floor like rivers the guard kicked the decapitated corpse onto its back bowed to his king and and returned to his post then he called his scribe to his side and said send a message to Kouran Darkhand tell him to order fifty eight black guards twenty nine sisters of slaughter to accompany him to the cavern he would kill them personally. It took two months of marching but they got two the path that led to the cavern there were a group of thirty rebel Bleak swords of karond kar they seemed startled by the arrival of the witch king and the Black guards and sisters of slaughter they looked around at the army then themselves they were obviously frightened Malekith drew his sword his army did the same he sent in forty black guards to kill the group he did not join the attack as it was hardly worth it the Black guards yelled and charged some of the Bleak swords ran back but resistants was pointless the black guards cut threw them like paper the casualty level for the black guards was nil they got back into formation and kept marching when they arrived at the cavern the sawyer forty eight Bleak swords of karond kar and twenty eight Dark shards of Grond prepare to pay for your betrayal worms yelled Malekith and he sent his sisters of slaughter in first he ordered them to take out the the Dark shards first they ran forward and jumped into the air slashing there whips faces were torn necks were slit then the black guard ran in with Malekith the Bleak swords met them head on the first three idiots to get in Malekiths way were decapitated the next one to attack Malekith was stabbed threw the stomach the battle lasted for only five minutes by then the stone ground was no longer cold grey but warm crimson with the blood of the rebels from that day Malekith ordered all rebels to be executed in that exact same spot so the ground we'll never stay grey for long.

Chapter two

Malekith sat at his throne when suddenly a Dread spear of Clar karond rushed in he kneeled before his king and said my lord we are under attack by who said Malekith now siting up straight by interest alone it's the weakling high elf's I will be there shortly he said yes my lord said the Dread spear and ran out Malekith looked down to the ground a evil happy smile he rose up and walked to the end of the room and said to the two Black guards of naggaroth come with me they bowed and followed him out the door into the corridor more black guards followed him before they reached the door Malekith drew his sword the Black guards followed him the battle was taking place even on the bridge to his castle three of the Black guards broke of from the group ran into the sea of black and white one of the high elves sawyer the Witch king and lifted his sword Ahhhhhhh he yelled as he charged towards Malekith garbed him by the neck and threw him of the edge he walked into the sea of fighting the Bleak swords and his escort of Black guards cleared his path stabbing and slashing him a path the ground was already crimson from the amount of glories pain being spread across the bridge Malekith would never walk across this bridge without feeling gaily about the pain his guards had spread across this bridge and the blood being spilt he smiled as he walked towards Kouran Darkhand his captain of the Black guard who was surrounded by dead body's of high elf warriors he had just pulled his sword out of a high elf spear man who fell on his stomach his golden hair drenched in blood my lord said Kouran Darkhand we are at a stand still the weaklings have more numbers but we have proven more powerful he said then turned around and grabbed a High elf by his collar and head butted him five times the cut off his head the elf's body fell back its head turned red as it rolled across the ground makeing it seem like red ball were is the leader said Malekith expressionless over there he pointed he was a white lion his he used the back of his pike to knock over a Bleak sword then he stabbed its blade threw the Dark elfs chest Malekith said Captain focus all your men in getting me across I will kill that weakling myself yes my lord said Kouran Darkhand he yelled men get are lord to the other end of the bridge kill all in his highness path the Bleak swords Dread spears and Black guards pushed forward like no tomorrow many Dark elves fell but not nearly as many fell as there opponents who lost three solider taking down one dark elf getting there king to his destination was all that mattered to them many of the high elves were still alive but wounded to badly to fight and we're stepped on by the dark elves as they advanced they were three quarters there but there were still many many more high elves left to battle then Malekith said hold out here I will fight my way threw before any could stop him he ran across swiping side to side as if the armour welded onto him was nothing with one swipe five High elf swords men were cut into he raised his spare hand and lightning came out of the sky and was hitting High elves randomly he then pointed his sword towards his foes and a lightning bolt hit the middle of the advancing group of High elf spear men when it hit it made an explosion that killed the whole unit then his Dark elves moved up enjoying the sounds of pain coming from there enemy's as most Dark elves say the screams of pain from an enemy are music of the gods he jumped into the middle of the next unit of high elf swords men which made a back pulse expand from his body which sent all the High elf's fly off the bridge the ones behind him were sent onto the tips of the Draed spears spears and sent the ones into the next unit of high elves swords men he ran just in front of his troops he cut his way straight down the middle of the swords men's ranks then he reached his target was surrounded by a large circle of spear men who charged at the Witch king and were all cut down immediately now his troops had reached him the battle happened around the white lion and the witch king leaving them much room to battle AAAAAARRRRRR yelled Malekith as his and the White lions blades clashed sparks fell from there blades around them more and more beautiful blood spilled and with it more and more pain was released with an equal amount of death to follow it Malekith sawyer in pleasure as one of his Bleak swords blocked one of the high elves blades with his sword and stabbed him threw the stomach the high elf fell on his knees then the Bleak sword hit him across the face with his shield and moved on as the high elf was left on the ground Malekith then returned to his opponent who began to charge at the Witch king Malekith intercepted the blade and grabbed the White lion by the collar of his armour lifted him up and used his sword hand to punch him ten times in the head he dropped the elf and he fell to his knees Malekith raised his sword with both hands and chop went the White lions head Malekith smiled as he lifted up the elf's bloodied from the crimson ground splotches of blood on its skin and the tips of its hair locked like they were dipped in red ink he lifted the head and yelled then an high elf swords men who had just pulled his sword out of Black guard of naggaroth his blade soaked yelled as he sawyer the head in the Witch kings hand yelled the General is dead the General ARGH as a Bleak sword thrust his sword threw the High elf's side then pushed him off the edge the message spread quickly threw the high elf's ranks Malekith plan had worked the high elves were retreating so his army could kill them with out them fighting back as they ran it proved successful his men chased the weaklings as they ran cutting them down those who weren't killed while retreating were trampled to death by thousands of blood firstly Dark elves send out the Dark riders.

Chapter three

Yelled the Witch king then out of the main gate came fifty Dark elves on black horses with red eyes in some of the riders had spears the rest repeater crossbows the infantry of Dark elves ceased there chase and let the riders continue as they rode closer to there prey some of the riders with crossbows fired at the retreating mob hundreds of High elves fell as the last rider left the gates Malekith stopped him and said rider give me your steed yes answered the rider afraid what might happen if he refused he dismounted and Malekith hopped on and rode after the High elves as he got closer there were more and more corpses. The riders with crossbows had used up all there ammo the riders with spears came in front they rode threw the High elf ranks trampling any one who wasn't skewered by there spears as they went threw the riders with crossbows pulled out there swords and went into the rank and slashed all Malekith soon sawyer it all and he rode his horse into the High elf ranks and slaughtered all in his path soon they came a couple of of docked high elf ships Malekith rode his steed onto the ship many of the other riders accompanied him he shot a large fire ball out of his hand into the sky this signalled for the rest of the Dark elves who were already out side to rally there they responded with anticipation it was only a minute of fighting when the others came the decks were painted red with the enemy's blood this only made the Dark elves more desperate to spill more blood for three reasons for fun for Malekith some for Khain the god of murder soon the High elves were routed and with no escape they they dropped there weapons and surrendered only fifty had survived and thirty nine were killed by Malekith for no reason the rest were sent to the Brides of Khain the remaining were integrated and were killed after woulds he was furious the the weakling had tried to kill him and the attack had left Narragroth in a war lust state so two painful months later they were ready but Malekith knew the High elves would expect the attack and prepare so they needed allies but there word fell on death ears then as the Dread lords argued on what to do Malekith remembered something that could just work he said aloud the Orcs what said one Orcs they are primitive but good fighters said the Witch king and they are to dumb to know better they we'll be useful for a while after that we execute them he said with a smile of pleasure all the Dread lords smiled as we'll at each other soon Black arks with minimal crew left the ports for Bretonia to collect the Orcs the talk went well the Goblins on the other hands were no use to Malekith most of the Orcs tho would not go with out there Goblins so the Dark elves reluctantly agreed the Black arks stooped half way to Naggaroth were they met up with other Black arks the plan was decided tho the Orcs were not pleased with there part and took some sweet talking to convince but the Black orcs did not need convincing they sawyer the logic in the plan soon they reached the High elf harbour both races were to engage together here to make shore there were no survivors no High elves sawyer them come mainly because the guards on duty were all killed by Dark elf and Goblin/Orc archers they ordered all the Orcs to wait out side the doors of Buildings while the Dark shards positioned themselves while a Dark elf Sorcerer prepared to fire a exploding fire ball which she would shoot into the sky to signal the attack when she did the Dark shards fired and the Orcs charged in (note only Orcs/Savage orcs were used in the attack) after a Savage orc and his party of four had killed all in the house save the High elf who a Dark elf unwittingly shot with his crossbow threw the roof while the elf was in bed he looked out the window spear in hand and sawyer a group of High elf swords men slaughtering his fellow orcs he jumped out the window his spear above his head the tip facing down he lunged it into a High elf's head the Dark elf Bleak swords soon joined in the battle spreading the blood of there enemies some actually gained respecting for how savagely the Orcs murdered the High elves it seemed the Orcs loved bring pain as much as the Dark elves did and also loved spilling blood some Orcs even used there bottom fangs to bite into there enemy's one was even seen dipping his hand into the glories red blood that covered the ground and putting it on his face after the battle and the into the mourning the ground was still crimson then a Black ark appeared on the horizon.

Chapter four

Out of it came thousands of Executioners Black guards Brides of Khain sisters of slaughter blood cauldron Blood wracked shrines Cold one knights Bleak spears Dark riders Khains Assassins and War hydras Malus Darkblade on his cold one ordered to lead the army while Malekith attended other matters he ordered the Savage orcs to guard the roads kill all High elves while the army marched ahead the Orcs were ordered to stay at the Harbour until summoned when summoned make all haste the first town was eliminated then the next until they reached the Griffin gate they held siege for two years supprizunly the Orcs and Goblin stayed until called when they arrived Malekith was in front of the army the whole Orc and Goblin we're ordered to charge the Black orcs lead the High elf archers couldn't stop the Boar boys let alone the rest the gate was hammered until it broke the Dark elves charged in with the Orcs/Goblins no mercy yelled Malekith as he struck down his thirty forth High elf he said find me the Phoenix king so I may kill him I'm here yelled the Phoenix king pulling his sword out of an Orc Big boss come get me he yelled Makekith charged and there blades met for a second or so then met again repeatedly skinning each other's blade they clashed and clashed Malekith was lunged but the High elf grabbed the back of an Orc and pulled him in front causing Malekith to stab the Orc he pulled out is sword spun his cape flying in the air and sliced off the Orcs head it fell of Malekith sawyer the High elf running up the stairs into a tower witch lead to a bridge that lead to another tower in arch like shape Executioners yelled Malekith and as if summoned by magic five Executioners came running to his side follow me he said as he ran to the tower two black orcs followed him as well as six normal Greenskin warriors killing multiple High elves on the way as he tried to open it he found it was bulleted you six said Malekith stand there the pointing just a few feat away from the door rest of you go over there he said pointing to the side of the door he said a few magic words then a black flame appeared in his hand and threw it at the door air exploded five arrows shot out killing two of the six Orc warriors as the charged in the Executioners were the last to enter after the black orcs as the the Four Orcs in front of Malekith charged they cut and pushed the dead High elf bodies out of the way one high elf sword landed on a Executioners necks causing him to scream as he died blood squirting out of his neck the reached that the top but the high elves were ready the four Orc warriors charged in a rage witch was short lived as cut down by 16 High elf swords men but the black orcs were ready charging into the swords men/women slashing send High elves with giant cut wounds flying as Malekith walked into the group of swords men the Executioners in a triangle formation around him the black orcs finishing the last high elf sawyer the Phoenix king and charged cut them down with ease he yelled out and then seven White lions came out of the tower behind the High elf king drawing swords Malekith said this two the Phoenix king I'l try to make this a painful as possible likewise said the Phoenix kings he two groups charged Malekith clashed with the Pking (short for Phoenix king) a white lion tried to slice of Malekiths head off Malekith bent over backwards like a Olympic gymnast when he went back up he jumped jump kicked the white lion in the back of the head causing the high elf to stagger forward another high elf White lion a female one crabbed the others hand preventing him from falling Malekith noticing the high elf he kicked hadn't fell punched the Phoenix king in the face and stabbed the female High elf in the stomach then pushed her corpse aside and power punched the other off the edge then he turned back to the Phoenix king all the Executioners were dead and only two White lions remained one was wounded and was extremely pale they both charged the fight Malekith pulled off lots of great at acrobatic feats he head butted one of the white lions leavening the wounded one and the Pking left both charged at him from the left and right Malekith grabbed the the wounded one and slammed his head into the Phoenix kings blade but in the process got kicked in the head but got up both clashed again and again until in tired desperation the Phoenix king lunged for the Witch king who stepped to the side and lifted his blade chopping of the Phoenix kings head as blood spirited from his neck and the head rolled across the ground then Malekith picked up the head and stuck it on the tip of his sword and lifted it the High elves lost hope and ran but now nowhere was Safe from the Dark elves power the sense that the Phoenix kings death sent a pulse so powerful you didn't have to be a magic user to sense it even a maiden who was busy washing the dishes for her lord dropped it in shock after the battle the Orcs made a choice a dangerous one that if there Big bosses found out they would be killed even the Goblins did the same they pledged there loyalty to the witch king all the Big bosses who put up a fight had to deal with the Executioners Malekith smiled maybe there wasn't any reason to kill the Orcs/Goblins any way he planned to use the Orcs/Goblins to reck havoc on the world even the Empire wouldn't be able to defend themselves all the blood was sacrificed to Khain once the slaves rebuilt the city's to the Dark elf style there weren't enough Dark elves to patrol the area so the Orcs/Goblins roamed the land killing any one foolish enough to disobey the Witch king on his Dark throne.

The end

Or

Is it

The beginning of another bloodshed


End file.
